Amy Lynn
Amy Lynn Biography She is the spoiled rich girl. She is crude, shallow, manipulative, and vindictive to anyone she sees a threat. She lacks at learning from her experience and past mistakes, She lacks having any realistic goals and she drains time and resources from others, Has no life plan, and will literally fight to the death to be the center of attention. She is a pathological liar so it's hard for people to really know if she is really telling the truth. She can be sentimental, though she sees this as a weakness. She is also bossy, demanding, cynical, deceitful, desperate, envious, dominant, hypocritical and sometimes emotional, In the episode, Publicity, Amy is seen finally breaking down from her envious attitude towards Courteney. Amy knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. She is above using others to do her every bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in Free Angel, when Spencer finds a crying Amy and she tells him that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." Relationships Spencer (one sided crush) In Publicity, Amy met Spencer when her, Amber, Georgia, Courteney and Candy were visiting Sgt. Adams' home. Spencer finds a crying Amy and she tells him that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." He comforts her and tells her that not everybody hates her she just needed to get herself back up and start a comeback. They later perform a duet together and she develops feelings for him and they both leave. Courteney Smith (rival) At the start of the series, Courteney and Amy represent a total clash of worlds; Amy is a mean and stereotypical popular singer, while Courteney is an unpopular, talented singer slash self-conscious diva. Even before her fame, they are seen arguing and Amy often makes fun of Courteney, but when Courteney falls into Amy's fame and surpasses it, things take a turn for the worse. They show a slight bit of friendship when Courteney talks to Amy in the episode Free Angel, where Courteney asks Amy to come back to rehearsals and tells her that she has a good singing voice. Amy also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Courteney in the bathroom. Songs S1= ;Solos Song omksdm.jpg|You Keep Me On (The Shack)|link=You Keep Me On ;Duets Song kjoskjihjso.jpg|Hand To Hand, Heart To Heart (Courteney "Scarlett" Smith) (I'll Still Love You No Matter What)|link=Hand To Hand, Heart To Heart Song mdkokofmifokfm.jpg|Unrequired Love (Spencer) (Free Angel (episode))|link=Unrequired Love Song djnfkfmldkfn.jpg|Here We Are, What Is This Feeling? (Spencer) (Free Angel (episode))|link=Here We Are, What Is This Feeling? Song nkij ibujnk.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Courteney "Scarlett" Smith) (Publicity)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song midojiddm.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Jake Simpson) (A Star is Torn)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song iekomidkdojdijd.jpg|Late Night Dance (Courteney "Scarlett" Smith) (This Is a Sight We Had One Day In America (episode))|link=Late Night Dance ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers